¿Qué hice para merecer esto?
by legendary
Summary: Athena se ha enfrentado desde tiempos ancestrales a tres dioses que aparentan guardarle infinito rencor. Finalmente, ¡la razón de su odio será revelada! One Shot


Bien, ahora con otro género, ¡espero que les guste!

**¿Qué hice para merecer esto? **

_-¡Seiya! ¡No!- La espada de Hades se clava en el cuerpo de Seiya._

_-Sa-Saori-san_

**Unos cuantos miles de años atrás:**

Un joven de rostro expresivo y sandalias aladas (bastante inquietas por cierto), descendió las escalinatas de un rico templo de altas columnas de mármol tallado y oro.

-Vaya, por fin terminó la junta, ¡y de todas maneras terminé siendo el "Mensajero de los dioses"! – dando un resoplido, siguió caminando desganado y pensando en voz más que alta - ¿no podrían haberme puesto como 'El dios de la herbolaria'?, o 'El dios de la flauta y la lira' O mejor aún 'El señor de las artes'…

-¡Ay, no seas payaso Hermes! – lo interrumpió una vocecita burlona - Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia porque yo soy más inteligente que tú y mi papi me quiere más a mí. Por eso YO soy la 'Diosa de las artes y la inteligencia', 'La guardiana de la paz mundial' 'La señora de la guerra estratégica', 'La portadora de la verdad, la justicia y la victoria', 'La… - seguía enumerando la Diosa castaña en su hermoso vestido blanco mientras se alejaba entre caminos de losas amarillas (se, como Dorita en OZ je, je), dejando a un enfurecido Hermes, rojo a más no poder, quien se infló, se infló y se infló hasta que:

-¡Athenaaaaaaaaaaa! – sip, explotó, echando humo por la cabeza y las narices - me las va a pagar, ya verá lo que es ser inteligente, a ver si su linda cara la salva, ¡me tiene harto! – el dios marchó a paso… ejem, perdón, a aleteo rápido del lugar mientras maquinalmente planeaba su venganza, esta vez en voz baja - ¿quiere tener ocupaciones? ¡Pues tendrá muchas cosas qué hacer!, de eso me encargo yo, se arrepentirá por todas las cosas que ha dicho de mí y de los demás, a ver si así se le quita lo presumida y engreída a la mocosa esa.

_Un rato después _

En un campamento en medio de una violenta batalla entre dos pueblitos.

-¡¿Qué dijo quéeee? – Una cara de ojos rojos y mandíbula prominente le gritaba en la cara a nuestro buen Hermes

-Si, yo mismo la escuché cuando dijo que era de mucha más categoría que tú, que eres un cochino y un bárbaro y que por eso todas las batallas en ésta época son tan decadentes – el delgado dios se limpiaba las uñas descarado mientras decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza

-¿Y qué más se atrevió a decir la mocosita esa?- dijo Ares mientras se le saltaba la venita de la frente, mirando fijamente a su compañero y esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, también mencionó algo de que te hace falta su sabiduría para hacer por una vez en tu vida una guerra inteligente, y que por eso tú eras el 'Dios de la guerra funesta' y a ella la nombraron en la última junta la 'Diosa de la guerra estratégica' – dijo muy sonriente mientras Ares escupía fuego por los oídos y los ojos:

-¡Athenaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Lo sé, lo sé hermano, mira, yo que tú...

-¡La mataré!, ¡la mataré!- interrumpió el dios en la cara de un levemente asustado Hermes, hasta que deteniéndose le dio la espalda y con aire sombrío dijo con voz baja y tranquila- con que la diosa de la guerra estratégica ¿eh?, pues ya verá: planearé su lenta y dolorosa destrucción, lo planearé con mucho cuidado y cuando menos se lo espere…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás después Ares? – preguntó ansioso el mensajero, esperando la mejor de las respuestas

-¡LA HARÉ PEDAZOS CON UN CUCHILLO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Cu-cuchillo? – si, como todos nosotros, Hermes ya no sabía qué pensar. Quizá lo de la 'Guerra funesta' no era por nada.

_Ese mismo día, en la tarde_

Mientras miraban un concurso de bikinis de sirenas, Hermes le decía al Emperador de los Mares...

-Es cierto tío, y además dijo que nadie se fijaría nunca en ti porque eres un depravado y un sucio, y que tu tridente parecía un gigantesco tenedor para ensaladas – trataba de explicar lo más convincentemente posible el dios mensajero

-Con que dijo eso la muy engreída eh- dijo majestuoso el Gran Poseidón, mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativo - bien, entonces...

-¿Entonces qué querido tío? – esperaba impaciente la respuesta, que seguro sería más creativa que la del buen Ares

-¡LA MATARÉ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

-_Ciertamente, tan creativo como hacer un castillito con los tubitos de cartón del papel de baño_ – pensaba Hermes decepcionado

De improviso, el emperador de los mares se detuvo y dijo sombríamente – Pero primero, le demostraré que el gran Emperador de los mares no es ningún depravado, reencarnaré en un apuesto joven rico para que ella se enamore de mí, se casará conmigo, y por último…

-Por último ¿qué?, ¿qué? - esta vez sí que tiene que ser algo bueno, Hermes lo presentía mientras se agarraba con las dos manos al mango de su sillón.

-¡LE DARÉ EL REVOLCÓN MÁS MARAVILLOSO DE SU VIDA! – aseguró triunfal el Emperador con cara de no poder esperar.

-¡ELLA ES VIRGEN!

-¡Entonces va a saber lo que es bueno!, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! – se reía Posey con ganas hasta que le dolió el estómago, mientras su Hermes y las sirenas al rededor lo miraban con gesto de reprobación.

-_Y dice que no es ningún depravado_

_Y al día siguiente_

Hermes se encontró con el Señor del Inframundo en su casita de verano en los Campos Elíseos:

-¿El cabello rebelde?, vamos Hermes, no es para tanto, además Athena me cae muy bien, el año pasado me presentó a Heracles, otro hijo de mi hermanito Zeus y la semana pasada me cuidó a Cancerberos; eso me recuerda... ¿quieres ayudarme a alimentarlo? – preguntó afable el Emperador, con su tacita de té en una mano y un platito a juego en la otra.

-No, gracias tío - Hermes no sabía qué más decir, pensaba en todas las posibilidades -_ tío Hades va a ser difícil, se porta muy bien con ella y contra lo que me imaginaba, tiene el carácter agradable de un cachorro de labrador, no sé porqué todos le tienen tanto miedo _- de pronto, se le prendió el foco -_hum ¡ya sé!_ Ejem, tío, y también dijo que tienes cara de tonto, y que eres un ingenuo.

-¿Ella dijo eso? – preguntó Hades sorprendido, para luego poner una sonrisa tonta - vaya, no me lo esperaba

-Sí, ¿tú crees? ja, ja. _Y sigue tan tranquilo, tendré que usar la artillería pesada_, y también dijo que es patético de tu parte haber dejado que Perséfone te fuera infiel con Adonis frente a tus propias narices.

De repente, la cara del dios se ensombreció.

-¿Qué?, ¿e-ella, dijo eso?

-Si, y además anda regando por ahí que la Princesa Perséfone te abandonó por ser estéril, y que a nadie engañas con tu carita de niño estúpido y feliz, que ya estás viejo para hacerte pasar por adolescente y que eres un pobre diablo y…

Y no pudo continuar porque un aura maligna emergía de Hades, quien seguía sentado en su silla.

-Con que cara de estúpido, con que estéril, con que pa-patético – el aura de Hades se hizo más y más oscura mientras que a Hermes (quien extrañamente se hacía cada vez más y más chiquito en su silla) le pareció haber abierto una caja de Pandora de las peligrosas, pensó que quizá retirarse sería buena idea en ese momento.

-Ejem, bueno tío, ya me voy – dijo mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita frente a él - ¡nos vemos luego! – ni terminó de despedirse cuando ya se encontraba volando a toda prisa lejos de ahí.

-Sí, adiós- dijo Hades en un susurro mientras seguía ensombrecido

-_¡Ups!, ahora sé por qué todos le temen, sólo espero no causar muchos problemas con esto_ - pensaba el dios volando de regreso al olimpo, mientras que detrás de él, en medio de una esfera de energía que marchitaba las flores al contacto, el Emperador Hades seguía murmurando:

-Athena, pagarás muy caro lo que dijiste sobre mí, te haré sufrir lo peor, te atacaré cientos de veces, así tenga que esperar cada 200 o 300 años para reencarnar, hasta que se vuelva monótono y, cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré más cerca de lo que te imaginas, en un cuerpo con la cara de niño estúpido de la que hablabas, listo para matarte. Morirás, pero antes ¡te quitaré lo más preciado que tengas! – los pétalos de las pocas flores que quedaban a su alrededor, volaban en remolino marchitándose hasta convertirse en polvo.

**Volviendo a la reciente Guerra Santa:**

Athena sostenía entre pétalos marchitos el cuerpo de Seiya moribundo y, sollozando, trataba de recordar:

-No lo entiendo ¿qué habré hecho para merecer esto?

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA- Espero que les haya gustado, esto es el fruto de tener un día sin nada que hacer

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ¡pertenece a Masami Kurumada-sama!


End file.
